1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for utilizing solar energy to facilitate dehydration and drying of articles which in combination with collection of the clean distillate produced thereby provides an energy efficient means for drying which does not utilize any fossil fuel or other energy source and provides the two-fold function of drying of articles as desired and production of clean water through distillation. The apparatus of the present invention includes a solar power means for driving of a blower to facilitate efficient operation of the dehydration and distillation collection aspects.
The device of the present invention has almost limitless industrial potential throughout the world. This device facilitates the feeding of large cities throughout the world and aids in the distribution of fresh produce to these markets. Dried food which has extremely long shelf life is truly the food of the future. The technology generated by this invention will generate many new markets specifically in those areas where transportation and refrigeration costs have been found heretofore to be prohibitive.
In regions where open-air drying is already part of the industry, the present closed continuous process provides a system which prevents contamination depredation and spoilage due to interrupted drying. The concept in accordance with the present invention also saves extensive time, labor and money and prevents accidental or climate induced rehydration. In those environments such as hot and humid climates where open-air drying is risky and uncertain the present invention provides a means for controlling such dehydration. The present invention provides a means for industry to experience extreme fuel cost savings and reduced pollution and environmental damage. The truck farming industry will be extremely encouraged by the wide dissemination of dried foods.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Prior art devices have been designed for making use of solar energy in a similar manner as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,538 issued Nov. 7, 1967 to S. Andrassy on Solar Distillation Equipment; U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,419 patented June 22, 1937 to T. Wallis et al on Dehydrating Organic Liquids; U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,234 patented Aug. 21, 1945 to W. Barnes on a Solar Water Still; U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,737 patented June 25, 1946 to W. Delano on a Process and Apparatus for Distilling Liquids; U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,368 patented Mar. 18, 1958 to E. Mortenson et al on a Non-Burning Plant Fertilizer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,383 patented Aug. 21, 1962 to J. Wilson on Fertilizer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,230 patented Dec. 6, 1966 to G. Kobayashi on a Solar Still Apparatus For Extracting And Collecting Water From Soil; U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,740 patented Jul. 11, 1967 to L. Duffy on an Apparatus For Solar Distillation Of Liquids; U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,381 patented Mar. 17, 1970 to W. Delano on a Solar Still With Floating Slab-Supporting Particulate Radiant Energy Receptor; U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,583 patented Feb. 15, 1972 to J. Greenberg et al on Treatment Of Sewage And Other Contaminated Liquids With Recovery Of Water By Distillation And Oxidation; U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,251 patented Nov. 5, 1974 to H. Hay on an Apparatus For Solar Distillation; U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,586 patented Dec. 30, 1975 to G. Slikkers, Jr. on a Process For Treatment Of Organic Solvent-Containing Waste Sludges; U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,166 patented Jan. 13, 1976 to M. Vignovich et al on a Landfill and Soil Conditioner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,181 patented Jul. 26, 1977 to N. Talbert on a Process For Dewatering Sewage Sludge; U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,380 patented Nov. 1, 1977 to E. Thiac on a Method Of Producing An Organic Soil Additive And The Product Thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,549 patented Mar. 4, 1980 to M. Boyko on a Solar Chemical Process For Sludge Treatment; U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,531 patented Oct. 28, 1980 to P. Fernandopulle on a Wind Powered Solar Still; U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,678 patented Nov. 25, 1980 to J. McKeen on a Solar Powered Water Desalination System With A Regenerative Fixture; U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,326 patented June 2, 1981 to R. Mego on a Method Of Processing Organic Waste Into Useful Products; U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,891 patented May 17, 1983 to P. Clavier on a Device For Desalting Brackish Water, And A Conditioning Method And Device Relating To Said Desalting Device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,975 patented Jan. 22, 1985 to M. DeBoodt et al on Composing Compositions; U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,831 patented May 28, 1985 to W. Moore on a Method Of Converting Sewage Sludge To Fertilizer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,563 patented Jan. 21, 1986 to N. Talbert on a Method Of Producing Fertilizer Product Containing Sewage Sludge; U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,431 patented May 13, 1986 to T. Nakamura et al on a Mixed Phosphatic Fertilizer And Process For Producing The Same; U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,287 patented May 10, 1988 to E. Robinson on Fertilizer And Method; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,402 patented Feb. 14, 1989 to A. Joubert on Preparation Of Natural Fertilizing Material.